


Nebtho Aprication Month - A 30 Day OTP Challenge

by sunsetmondays



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmondays/pseuds/sunsetmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebris gets tangled in a friends with benefits relationship with the new guy after a drunken night of sex. Watch as he gets caught in the highs and lows of the unfamiliar dynamic and struggles to face his own feelings about the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Cuddles (Naked)

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on the 28th of June, 2014 after I hit a follower milestone. Based on [this](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/87043360764/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version) otp challenge. This challenge unofficially went on hiatus after the 16th of July when I got burnt out on writing for the ship. So whilst the 30 days have long surpassed, not all prompts have been completed. However, when inspiration strikes I do occasionally add to the list and one day hope to complete it.

Throbbing music, loud laughter, and one too many alcoholic jelly shots was all Nebris could remember from the blur of last night as he awoke from another of Mindcrack's wild celebrations. This time, it was for the newcomer: some popular youtuber called Etho. Nebris had heard of him, often followed by the words 'redstone' and 'witty', but that's about all he knew of the platinum-haired stranger.

Nebris blinked in the bright sunlight streaming into one of the top floor rooms of the Elusive Chicken. He raised his head and instantly regretted it, a wave of nausea sending his vision spinning. Lowering his head back down to the pillow, he tried to remember just how he had gotten to his room in the aftermath of the party. In his hung-over fog, he drew a blank. The last thing he could remember from the celebrations was bad karaoke and introducing himself to the new guy like any polite Mindcracker would.

Giving up on his attempt at remembering, he blindly reached for his phone on the side table. Daring to brave the sunlight again, he checked the time - a bright and early 9:30am - way too early for him to be out of bed on a Saturday, yet alone awake. Three new messages also blinked at the corner of the screen, all from last night.

[22:17 pause: hey where did you go nebsie??? Youre missing the truth and dare]  
[22:53 Guude-Senpai: You were with the new guy last, right? You see where he went, guy?]  
[23:03 blamethestripper: play safe ;)]

Nebris blinked curiously. He assumed the second text was nothing and focused on the other two - it wasn't like him to leave a party early and the last one just left him confused. Guessing that BTC the early-bird would be the best bet for answers, he sent out a message of his own.

[09:39 Nebris: Hey, you got any idea what happened last night? I think I got a little too drunk to remember.]

BTC was quick to reply.

[09:41 blamethestripper: what? You haven't figured it out yet?]  
[09:42 Nebris: Figured out what?]  
[09:43 blamethestripper: he bailed on you or something?]

Still confused, Nebris put his phone to the side and regarded his surroundings. He was naked and in bed - nothing unusual for a Saturday morning. If anything, he was a little warm under all the blankets. Moving to sit up and get a better look at the room, something warm and soft brushed against his arm. Before he even had the chance to express his surprise, he was being roughly dragged back down towards the mattress. A muffled groan and then someone equally naked drew him against their tall frame.

Nebris whispered a curse and grabbed his phone with his free hand, the other pinned to his chest by arm of the man behind him. Trying not to panic too much over why he was in bed with someone with no memory of how that happened, Nebris inched himself over to see just who it was. There weren't that many people who matched the profile of tall and thin. Nebris just hoped he hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble this time.

Finally in a better position, Nebris got a look at messy platinum hair and the edge of a chiseled jaw before the man nuzzled Nebris' neck. It didn't seem physically possible to do so, but the man hugged him tighter. Pushing aside the stunned array of confused emotions, Nebris furiously typed another text to BTC.

[09:50 Nebris: The new guy?I?I?I]

BTC's reply couldn't be an less helpful.

[09:52 blamethestripper: the new guy.]

Nebris groaned, wanting to throw his phone across the room.

[09:54 Nebris: What happened? How far did we go?]

He was starting to get nervous now, real nervous. Yeah, people like Pause got drunk and hooked up all the time but this was the new guy and who knew what kind of damage the night's events could have done.

[09:57 blamethestripper: got no idea. You two were getting a little too tipsy and a little too handsy for the rest of the party and ended up wandering upstairs. Last I saw was you two making a pitstop in the hallway for a good groping. You both looked very eager to ditch those pants.]

Nebris groaned again. Things just seemed to be getting worse and worse. Behind him, a cheery, warm voice said, "So, who are you texting?"

This time, Nebris did throw his phone across the room.

~ ~ ~


	2. Day 2: Kissing (Naked)

While Etho was stoic and nonchalant. Nebris was anything but No matter what Etho said, he couldn't help but tear himself up over what had happened, what they were doing right now. 'Casual' and 'benefits' were words often thrown around the private lives of many of the Mindcrackers, but with whatever this had come to be, those words seemed to have slipped from his vocabulary.

Nebris liked to blame the fact that this was his first ever 'casual' thing. He liked to sometimes blame the circumstances of their first hookup. They'd barely even known each other for more than 48 hours before Etho had approached him after their first time together, proposing that they do it again sometime, maybe more than once. Nebris felt that he had kind of been swept off his feet. Though to be honest, he still didn't really know how to feel at all.

Sometimes, he liked to blame how raw Etho was. After all, how can you put so much intensity and passion into something and not call it anything but casual?

Etho always went straight down to business; no tentative pecks or questioning little gaps between lips with him. It was always straight into the lips and teeth and tongue. He'd go until Nebris was breathless. Then he'd go again, dragging Nebris to a place far away from reality with another burning swipe of the tongue.

He'd tease, almost effortlessly. Etho made an art out of tugging at clothes in all the right moments until it took all self-control not to rip off the clothes himself and get it over and done with. And after that, Etho was straight back into adding fuel to the fire. He was like a furnace and he made no reservations in making Nebris feel to heat too, right down to his bones.

Etho had turned Nebris into an addict for skin on skin. Roaming fingers became a game of how long will it take to have Nebris begging "touch me". Etho was an Olympic champion at this sport. Nebris didn’t know whether to be mad about how blatantly wanton Etho could turn him or to be grateful that he was the one who steal the breath from Nebris' lips in the cool of the night.

Sometimes it was exquisite agony. Other times, Nebris had to remind himself what the word 'casual' actually means.

~ ~ ~


	3. Day 3: First Time

Drunk. That was the only way to accurately describe the both of them. Yes, Nebris was definitely more so than the tall stranger leaning against him, but both were far too intoxicated to really care. Possibly thankfully (Nebris hadn't really decided on his feelings about this yet), they weren't quite drunk enough to actually send them straight to bed when they both had agreed it was time to leave the party.

How they met was a bit of an accident, really. Nebris had all intention of a polite introduction to the new guy later in the night, but for the moment he had been content talking with MC and become a little too fond of the jelly shots being served at the bar. It just so happened that these intentions became obsolete when the new guy approached him and did the honours of introducing himself as Etho.

Tall, slim, and refreshingly friendly were his first impressions. The guy seemed to know how to keep a conversation going and also seemed like he could be the life of anything. His warm charisma with just a sprinkle of shy was pleasantly endearing. Nebris quickly lost track of how long he'd been talking with the guy and how many more jelly shots he had. Etho too seemed to have taken a liking to Beef's alcoholic creation (he made good drinks for someone who didn't drink himself).

It wasn't too long before Nebris was feeling a little light headed, only just noticing that MC had long since disappeared and how close Etho had gotten. Usually it was he who would be laying on the casual flirting, but the platinum-haired man seemed to have taken it into his own hands. Nebris looked down at the hand rubbing dangerously close to the inside of his thigh - maybe the flirting was a bit more than casual.

Not long after and Etho was perched in his lap, animatedly discussing the alternate uses of redstone. The man's playful wriggling did nothing to help his drink-addled mind. He laughed brazenly at one of Etho's jokes. Then, Etho was whispering in his ear. All he caught was 'bedroom' but he eagerly agreed. Etho slipped off his lap and he went to follow, the world dancing before his eyes. Etho was more courageous in his steps, not nearly as affected by the blaring music and several servings of alcohol.

The stairs were a struggle of stumbling and brief nausea but they managed to suffice with the support of each other's bodies. Nebris' body tingled with drunken warmth. He made no attempt to move away from Etho at the top of the stairs. Etho grinned, moving his arm from Nebris' shoulder to his waist.

Nebris felt the cold wall press against his back. He briefly wondered when that had happened before a hand sneaking up the bottom of his shirt caught his attention. Etho continued to grin, though now his breath was more labored. His lips were held dangerously close and slightly parted. Nebris took it as an invitation but Etho moved his lips away and chastised him with a soft pinch of a nipple.

"Not yet," he purred. Nebris' body thrummed. He shot Etho his best pout and tried to retaliate by tugging at the waistband of Etho's jeans. Much more courageous, Etho went straight for the prize and palmed Nebris' growing bulge through the fabric of his pants. Nebris arched his back, eyes half-lidded. The world around him faded to warm pleasure and the brief flash of a shadow moving past in the background.

Etho took the liberty of expertly unbuttoning Nebris' shirt with one hand. The other lifted Nebris' leg for easier access to grind their hips together. Etho showed no mercy, sucking a dark bruise into the nape of the man's neck. Nebris draped his arms around Etho's neck and held on as the sensations overtook him in a white haze.

Nebris barely even registered that the pair had moved from the hall to the bed of one of the upstairs rooms. All that really mattered was Etho's hands wandering in all the right places and how Etho still playfully avoided his lips.

His cock, now achingly hard twitched when Etho hitched down his pants. The man paraded across the room in his briefs to rummage through a draw. He triumphantly held up a small bottle and a silver square before returning to Nebris who'd managed to wriggle out of his pants, his unbuttoned shirt still clinging to his shoulders.

Etho was quick to ditch his briefs and roll on a condom. Nebris wriggled impatiently on the bed, lazily stroking his own arousal. Etho approached, displaying his thin but toned body. "Fuck me," Nebris whispered.

"Gladly," laughed Etho. He knelt down on the mattress between Nebris' legs. The bottle was popped open, and cool slickness was drizzled against Nebris' entrance. He gasped and squeezed his cock. Etho tutted, grabbed Nebris' wrists, and pinned them above his head with a single hand, lube tickling the inside of Nebris' wrist.

Nebris grunted. Etho smiled, spreading the lube before inching a single digit inside of him. Nebris' grunt turned to a gasp at the electric pleasure buzzing to his core. Etho thrust his finger slowly and gently before slipping another in beside it. Nebris gasped again. Etho went to curl and wriggle those long fingers, making Nebris squirm.

The fingers pulled away, leaving Nebris gasping. He lifted his hips, gasping to be filled. Etho eagerly obliged. Etho's hard cock pressed into him. He wrapped his fingers into the sheets and heard Etho laugh drunkenly. His eyes snapped open, violet and demanding. Etho thrust forward delicately slow, sending shivers along Nebris' spine. Impatiently, he tilted his hips. Etho flicked Nebris' chest then planted his hand on Nebris' hip and held it down. Nebris grunted.

"Unfair," he said.

Etho chuckled and leaned forward until his bare chest brushed tantalisingly against Nebris'. Alcohol-laced breath brushed against his parted lips. Etho's cat-like grin widened. "Oh really?" He drew back and thrust hard, drawing out a guttural moan from Nebris. Etho was quick to silence him with a slow kiss that ground hard against the pleasure beginning to build.

Etho slowly pulled back and mercilessly thrust again, tongue still teasing at Nebris' lips. Nebris arched and shivered. He gave Etho his best glare before squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing another moan. Etho continued the pace with the occasional breathy gasp of his own. The heat built between them with the exquisite friction.

Etho moved to suck a dark bruise against Nebris' neck, letting Nebris cry out wantonly and freely. Sparks of pleasure left him shuddering. Beads of perspiration tickled the back of his neck. Without warning, Etho's thrusts changed to hard and rough. Teeth nipped the crook of his neck, sending electricity straight to his core. Etho's movements stuttered and he moaned, his cock twitching as he came. He reached between them to wrap a fist around Nebris' throbbing cock. A few rough pumps and then Nebris' spilt warm release across his fingers, the hot tension releasing in a wave of pleasure.

Etho sucked sticky release off of his fingers before collapsing atop Nebris. He sighed and rolled off of Nebris. The used condom was disposed of, then Etho returned to the bed to find Nebris already sleeping with a content smile. He curled up next to his warmth. "Not too bad for a welcome party, eh?" he whispered. "Not bad at all."

~ ~ ~


	4. Day 4: Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -casually cringes at my old writing-

Etho hadn't spent all that much time around the community of Mindcrack since he had first joined. There had been his induction celebration but a few tipsy conversations and one drunken escapade was all he could lay claim to in terms of social interaction. So as he laid down for an afternoon wank, his partner remained faceless when the imaginings began to form in his head. 

The light was low but the air was comfortably warm. They were out in the forest. It was peaceful - quiet except for the soft sound of his partner's breathing as he whispered vulgarities in his ear. A hand trailed down his stomach and played with the waistband of his pants. He imagined lips moving to gently kiss his neck. A bulge began to grow in his pants and he swallowed a grunt.

Deft fingers cupped his hardness as he imagined a warm chest pressed against his own, another hand snaking through his hair. His pulse thrummed in his ears and his body began to hum with an appetite for pleasure. The hand against his cock became more courageous and ground down. Etho rolled his hips. The touch was loose and rough - exactly what he needed.

Fingers were quick to seek out his cock, slipping boxers out of the way with ease. They formed a fist around his cock and began a drawn-out pump. His body shuddered with sparks of pleasure beginning to build within him. He took no time in building a steady pace. Heat and pleasure coiled through him intensify with each stroke against sensitive skin.

Soon, Etho discarded the images in his head, favouring to lose himself in the pure sensations. He panted and bucked his hips against his fist. His body tensed, his toes curling and his fist tightening around him. It was sharp and sweet. Etho cried out, the pleasure coming to a short crescendo before he spilt white against his hand. His body relaxed and with a few more lazy pumps, he finished.

Tired but satiated, Etho relaxed on his bed, lazily sucking warm come from his fingers. Today had been a good day.

~ ~ ~


	5. Day 5: Blow Job

It hadn't been more than a month since the two had officially agreed on their little arrangement and since then their escapades hadn't been all that adventurous. Etho decided that 'vanilla' was well beyond an understatement when used to describe their arrangement. He also decided that that was something he really needed to change. It just so happened to make things easier when Nebris had clearly announced, "I'm up for trying all kinds of different things."

And trying all kinds of different things was exactly what Etho planned to do, but first on the list was only a small leap from plain sex in the dark. Well, at least compared to the other things Etho had in mind. Rope wasn't exactly a standard bedroom item after all.

The length of rope in question was currently being securely wrapped around Nebris' wrists, tying his hands behind his back in a single neat knot. Nebris gave his bonds an experimental tug - tight but not uncomfortably so. Satisfied with his handwork, Etho got up from where he was crouched on the carpet and went to set on the edge of the bed.

"And what exactly is the point of the rope?" asked Nebris, snarky but not discouraged.

Etho laughed. "To keep wandering hands out of the way."

Nebris went to make a snarky retort but cut himself off. He raised an eyebrow instead and watched as Etho unbuttoned his pants. He pulled them off and kicked them away. His underwear received similar treatment, revealing his half-hard cock. "You ever given a blow job before?" he asked. Nebris shook his head. "Well then, I do believe it's about time you learnt." He gestured for Nebris to scoot closer until he could feel warm breath on the inside of his thighs.

"Lick," he instructed. Nebris obliged with a curious flick of the tongue. He took a moment to take in the unfamiliar texture and taste before coming in for a second, more courageous lick along the underside of Etho's hardening cock. Etho hummed his approval. Nebris ran his tongue along his lips then gave a few more experimental licks before wrapping his lips around the head.

Etho closed his eyes and rested a hand on Nebris' head. He gently guided him through the motions, setting a gentle pace and sternly correcting or commending Nebris' actions. He was sloppy but enthusiastic - a decent attempt for a first-timer. It was just enough to get Etho gasping and rolling his hips to meet Nebris' steady bobbing.

Eventually, Etho moaned and thrust hard. Nebris gagged but swallowed automatically as salty come filled his mouth. He made a face as Etho let go of him and wiped a straw drop from his lips with a swipe of his thumb. "Not bad," Etho said. Nebris smiled shyly, absent-mindedly rocking his hips. Etho wasn't kidding about wandering hands.

~ ~ ~


	6. Day 6: Clothed Getting Off

For a man who could spend hours and hours digging out a giant underground citadel, Etho learnt that Nebris wasn't a very patient man. It had only been a week since their last meeting and Nebris was ready to get straight down to business.

Roaming hands tugged at obtrusive clothing, combed through platinum hair, and trailed skin wherever they could reach. Nebris backed Etho into a wall. Violet eyes burned with hunger and parted lips begged to be kissed. There was no sweetness in this, only lust and a race against the clock.

Etho kissed back hard. He tasted lemon and felt teeth nip at his bottom lip. Hips ground against his own - Nebris was hard already - and he reached around to grope Nebris' ass through tight black jeans. Nebris hissed between kisses. The rutting continued and no attempts to undress were made; the two far too lost in their actions to care.

His own pants were roughly unbuttoned and a hand slid past the waistband of his briefs to palm his cock. He pulled Nebis closer, more than eager to retaliate. Nebris broke their kiss to grin, spit on his palm, then return his hand to Etho's pants, taking his cock in a fist. Etho mirrored his actions and resumed the kiss.

Coarse friction from each rough pump spurred on heated pleasure. The desire continued to build and movements became more frantic. The faster one pumped, the more the other did the same. Soon the kiss was forgotten in lieu of focussing efforts on bringing the other to the edge. Grunts were muffled by the crooks of each other's necks and curses were whispered against collarbones.

They both came with a throaty moan, release spilling against bare hands and into underwear. They collapsed against the wall, breathing heavily. 

Nebris looked up into Etho's eyes and briefly wondered if Etho would be up for a couple of beers and a movie. He looked back down again as his own come was wiped on his briefs and closed his eyes. He already knew the answer. He just hoped Etho didn't inquire about his disappointed sigh when Etho went to leave just as quickly as Nebis had tugged him through the front door.

~ ~ ~


	7. Day 7: Dressed/Naked (Half-Dressed)

They were in a hurry. A good half an hour of teasing in the back row during the monthly meeting then Guude had announced that they've got 30 minutes to get down to Guudeland for a special event. Bent over a cold stone slab in the damp crypt under the town hall wasn't the most romantic of places (not like Etho was really into romantic things), but it would have to do.

Pants tangled around ankles, Nebris was glad he'd started regularly carrying a bottle of lube around. Etho had quite the appetite and a few of their first adventures hadn't been in the most convenient of places. He'd learnt fast that it was better to be safe than sorry. Etho too seemed to have picked up this habit, flashing his own bottle just as Nebris reached for his. (The smile that got him was priceless.)

A rough coating of lube, then with a nod from Nebris, Etho was straight into it, well and truly worked up from their time in the meeting. Hard thrusts and a hand wrapped around his cock straight from the get-go had him soon panting (he quickly learnt the crypt had a brilliant echo) as Etho sucked a dark bruise onto the side of his neck.

The pleasure was quick and intense, gone almost as soon as he came, spilling white across damp stone. Etho soon followed, ending with a sharp nip to the neck. They cleaned up quickly, hitching up pants and smoothing out creases. Nebris wasn't sure whether to be amused or relieved that no-one ever really came down to the crypt. Old dried come isn't exactly the most pleasant thing to accidentally stick your hand in after all.

~ ~ ~


	8. Day 8: Skype Sex

Nebris wasn't all that surprised to find himself still awake and thinking about Etho at 3am, again. Though he was surprised to find the man in question still online on Skype at such a dubious hour. He knew the curiosity would eat him alive if he didn't investigate. It was only natural for him to tap the message into his phone from the warmth of his bed.

Nebris88: What's kept you up so late?

He was rather surprised when Etho responded. He suspected Etho had just fallen asleep still online, though a small part of him hoped he was still awake.

Etho <3: Redstone project. What about you?  
Nebris88: Usual stuff.  
Etho <3: What this time? Video games or that crazy citadel of yours?

Nebris thought about dodging the question, even outright lying, but for some reason he didn't really feel comfortable lying to Etho. What they had seemed too intimate for that kind of thing. Baring so much of yourself, he would be bound to find out sooner or later, Nebris reasoned. With a sigh, he rolled over and tried not to think about his previous day-dreaming too vividly as he wrote his response.

Nebris88: Actually  
Nebris88: Been thinking of you.

He almost deleted his response as soon as he sent it in hopes that Etho didn't see it. Burying his head in his pillow, it took him several minutes to check his phone for a reply.

Etho <3: Really?  
Etho <3: Horny at 3 in the morning?

The relief was almost tangible as Etho took his message the wrong way. Yeah, he was a little right, but that's the closest Nebris thought he'd ever get to admitting anything. Not like there was anything to admit - it was just a casual thing between them: friends with benefits or something like that. Nebris knew he was always terrible at lying to himself.

Even if he wasn't brave enough to deal with one problem, his other had a much easier solution.

Nebris88: To hell with your redstone. You should come over.  
Etho <3: At 3 am!?!  
Nebris88: Yeah.  
Etho <3: No.  
Nebris88: Awww. Come on. A quickie before bed?  
Etho <3: No.  
Nebris88: Please? I'll throw in a free breakfast.  
Etho <3: Maybe...  
Nebris88: :-)  
Etho <3: No.  
Nebris88: :-(  
Nebris88: At least a call then?  
Etho <3: I'll think about it.  
Etho <3: Give me five minutes, okay.  
Nebris88: Gotcha! :-D

Nebris smiled. Sure it wasn't sex with Etho, but he had no complaints about a call. It was nice to just sit down and talk sometimes. Unfortunately, their current arrangement didn't make room for much talking. Sometimes it seemed a little too much 'benefits' and not enough 'friends'. At first, Nebris had no complaints about that, but the guy intrigued him and seemed pretty likable.

Ten minutes passed and the familiar chime of an incoming Skype call rang through his headphones. He answered and waited, staring at the ceiling. Static hummed in the background then a voice rang out, clear, deep, and full of tired warmth. "Hey Nebs."

Nebris swallowed hard. He wasn't used to Etho's voice sounding so soft. He usually kept to his normal cheery volume or the occasional dramatised whisper, with low purrs saved for the bedroom. Nebris didn't think there was any other time where Etho had talked in this pleasantly soft tone so casually. The edge of sleepy gravel in the low thrum made for an alluring layer to the Canadian accent. Too intent on listening, he almost forgot to reply.

"Hello Etho," he said, struggling to keep his tone even. He swore he heard the very beginning of a chuckle before complete silence - not even the soft static. He wondered why Etho did that then quickly shrugged it off as the static returned along with Etho's soft voice.

"Three a.m. Really Nebris, really?" Etho said, sounding more amused than annoyed.

"Hey. I could say the same for you," he replied in equal good humour.

Conversation felt effortless with Etho. Nebris closed his eyes as they slipped into a discussion about Etho's redstone project after a recount of the highlights of the day. Etho's voice rumbled softly as he began to animatedly describe his plans, leaving room for only the occasional comment or hum of agreement from Nebris, but he didn't mind. The words soon lost meaning as Nebris began to focus solely on the sound of Etho's voice and it's pleasant tones.

In the dark, he subtly slid a hand under the sheets and into his boxers where they it around his hardening cock. He shivered, not just from the cool air, and bit his lip with the first experimental pump.

"... You see, Nebris." His skin prickled with pleasure at the sound of his name and he rolled his hips. Etho continued to talk and he began to slowly stroke himself, awash in the sounds. Heat and pleasure followed the path of his fist as he pumped harder, burying his face in his pillow to muffle grunts. His body flushed with warmth, sparks of pleasure swirling in his gut. Building, and building, and building until white clouded the edges of his vision and Etho spoke again.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Then with a loud moan he came, Etho's name caught between teeth as he arched his back and spilt hot release against his hand. He blinked slowly.

"Fuck," he whispered, reaching for a tissue on his nightstand. He cringed when Etho giggled, he's cheeks burning with deep crimson. "When did you realise," he croaked.

"You aren't very subtle, Nebris - I'll leave you to figure out the rest. Night."

"Night-" Nebris began, but Etho was gone leaving only him, the silent hours of the early morning, drying come, and a subtle ache in his chest telling him that he should have had the last word.

~ ~ ~


	9. Day 9: Against The Wall

Pressed hard against cool plaster, warm lips on the back of his neck, and a hand running through his hair, Nebris could only shudder helplessly when Etho whispered his name. They could have been there for hours for all he knew. It was too easy to forget time existed when Etho was behind him, trailing fingers to all the right places.

It didn't take much of Etho's gentle touch to get him whimpering. A few more languid thrusts and he was moaning against the wall. Honeyed words and gentle touches were all it took to make Nebris melt, Etho's hands moving to support Nebris' weight. An eternity of slow thrusts before Nebris came, riding through the pleasure until Etho followed with a quiet sigh.

When Etho left, Nebris' spread out on his bed, tired but glowing with warmth. Nothing rushed or outrageous tonight, just some nice quiet sex after a long tiring day. Nebris didn't mind that; a change in the routine was nice every once in a while.

~ ~ ~


	10. Day 10: Doggy Style

If there was one thing Nebris hated about his arrangement with Etho, it was how impersonal he could get. Yes, it was 'just sex', but at least he could pretend there was more to it when he could look into Etho's eyes, hold him, kiss him, and see every little expression that crossed his face.

Much to Nebris' displeasure, nothing seemed more impersonal than resting on hands and knees with Etho behind. This so happened to be a position in which Nebris could do none of those things. It made him feel used and unloved. But what more could he really ask for. "No attachments, no strings or catches - just sex." Etho seemed to have a much easier time playing by the rules.

And as much as it hurt him, Nebris couldn't find it in him to say no. The sex was more than decent after all. They'd been doing this long enough for Etho to know exactly what buttons to push and push those buttons he liked to do. When he came with Etho inside of him and a stray hand wrapped around his cock, he supposed it didn't really matter if he could see into his eyes or not.

The pleasure Etho brought him was more than enough to make up for the pain he felt when Etho left. At least that was how it used to be.

~ ~ ~


	11. Day 11: Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mini-progression of events including this chapter, chap 13, chap 17, and chap 18 is probably my fav part of this challenge / series.

Sometimes, Nebris swore he could write a book on 101 Ways Etho Is A Huge Fucking Tease and right now, he felt would make the perfect moment for entry number 77 - otherwise known as "just hurry up and fuck me already". He spat those words and arched his back. Etho was relentless and Nebris was willing to bet his last penny the man was smirking like he'd won the lottery.

Etho, the huge fucking tease, curled his two fingers inside Nebris' ass and slowly dragged them out. Nebris moaned lustfully, hands pawing at messy sheets. Etho thrust his fingers in again and wriggled them mercilessly. Nebris sucked air between his teeth, a shudder racing down his spine. "Please- please fuck me," he begged between laboured breaths. Etho thrust his fingers again and chuckled at Nebris' needy groan.

"Maybe later, but only if you come for me," Etho stated with amusement. Nebris squeezed his eyes shut and hissed. He sorely regretted agreeing to keep himself hands-free. He could barely even recall what Etho had agreed to do in exchange. He just hoped Etho was very satisfied right now because boy when he got his chance at revenge...

~ ~ ~


	12. Day 12: Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this is probably the only thing in the entire challenge I wasn't exactly up to writing so I did a cop-out with this one.

So far in their arrangement, neither party had expressed any limits, nor had they expressed distaste for any of the activities they had tried. It was actually starting to seem that the other really was up for anything, and in turn, they became more adventurous when they met up for one of their usual sessions.

So Etho was very surprised when he ran into something Nebris wasn't up for during one of their sessions. A casual blowjob and a pinch of inspiration had Etho licking along the underside of Nebris' shaft, gently sucking his balls, then dragging Nebris' hips forward so he sat right on the edge of the couch, ass hanging off the edge while he leaned back and moaned.

At first Etho mistook the sudden jerk for one induced by pleasure when he swiped his tongue across Nebris' hole, but at the next lick, Nebris was hastily pushing him away. He raised an eyebrow. Saving Nebris from an awkward explanation, Etho assessed Nebris' distasteful expression then poised himself back over Nerbis' cock. When Nebris' hand nudged the back of his head, he returned to licking along the hard shaft, finally making a mental note of things not to do with Nebris.

~ ~ ~


	13. Day 13: Dom/Sub

"Shut it!" Nebris snapped. Etho who had been whimpering and whining almost non-stop since Nebris had stuck a vibrator up his ass looked up defiantly from where he was kneeling on the floor, arms rigidly bound together behind his back. Nebris placed a finger on his lips and took a heavy stride towards the other man. Etho bit his lip, silencing himself, but continuing his glare. Nebris twisted a dial on the remote in his hand. Etho bit down harder, arching his back.

Nebris tutted, crouched down, and dragged a thumb down Etho's bottom lip. His grin was insufferable. "Not even five minutes, Etho. It isn't so easy, isn't it now - not getting what you want." Nebris grabbed Etho's jaw and kissed him hard until Etho's lips began to tingle and he was again writhing in his bonds. With a nip, Nebris ended the kiss, his eyes lighting up with predatory satisfaction. "Weak," he spat.

Etho shuddered, tugging his jaw out of Nebris' grip. "Like you were any better," Etho said, breathing calm and collected. The perspiration tickling his neck and the flush to his skin gave away his guise. "Please- please fuck me," Etho mocked with a smile.

Nebris' fingers twitched. His eyes seemed to glow with annoyance in the low light; if he wasn't bound by rules and the trust placed in him to keep to those rules, he'd slap the man. Instead, he turned the dial again and watched as Etho moaned - loudly. He then flicked one of Etho's hardened nipples and stood, flicking a switch on the remote. The constant buzz in the background stopped. Etho sagged forward in relief, breathing hard. "Would you like me to prove you worse?" Nebris asked.

"Please do," Etho answered with nonchalance, seemingly oblivious to his hard cock already dripping with precome.

"With pleasure," Nebris purred. Pacing around the man, Nebris dragged his fingertips over Etho's bare skin. The feathery touch raised goose bumps across Etho's shoulders. Nebris stopped behind Etho and gently massaged his shoulders. Etho was slowly pushed to the floor until his face was resting against the carpet and his ass was high in the air. The black vibrator was pulled from Etho's ass, making him gasp at the sudden emptiness. Nebris laughed.

"Now that you're all nice and sensitive, let's see how long it takes you to come. If you last less than ten minutes, my half of the bargain is dropped. If you last longer, you get to return the favour - I'm yours for two hours. That sound good to you?"

"You're on," Etho said just as Nebris slipped two digits into his ass. Etho closed his eyes, unconsciously rocking his hips back. This was going to be a challenge, but he was determined not to lose.

Ten minutes later, when his muscles shook and his mind blurred as he strained against the pleasure, Nebris' phone chimed. After one more playful curl of Nebris' fingers, he came hard and moaned throatily. His back arched, the built up tension releasing from his body and he grinned. Not only did Nebris have to buy him lunch for the rest of the month, but he now had two hours specially dedicated to showing Nebris the meaning of "weak".'

Nebris scowled, wiping his fingers on the towel set aside earlier. After untying Etho, he leaned back in a chair, casually palming the bulge in his pants while Etho went to clean himself up. He really was hoping to make Etho beg but now he was in for Etho's worst - an equally terrifying and exciting predicament. He stared off into space, wondering what exactly Etho had in store.

"You gonna take care of that?" said Etho, nodding at Nebris' pants, interrupting his thoughts. Nebris blinked blearily and shrugged.

"Maybe later."

"You sure you don't want a hand with that?" he offered. Nebris shook his head and Etho shrugged. "Oh well, I was thinking same time next week for our next meet-up."

"Whatever," Nebris mumbled. Etho finished buttoning up his shirt and nodded. He gave Nebris a quick parting wave before leaving Nebris to his own daydreaming. Nebris sighed, distracted, and wondered what could have happened if he'd given Etho a reason to stay.

~ ~ ~


	14. Day 14: Sweet and Passionate

"In another life, maybe I could love you." Slurred from one-too-many fruity champagnes, and layered with the uncertainty of alcohol-fuelled lust, those words were Nebris' only hope that he'd ever have something more with Etho. Sometimes, he swore he heard them whispered in his dreams and he'd hope - desperately hope that when he woke up he wouldn't be alone.

That single drunken night - the night of Vechs's joining of the server - seemed like a far-off dream. They'd laughed, shared dinner, talked like they had all the time in the world. It was the friendliest Etho had ever been to him. Almost as friendly as he'd been to Doc the week before the trial. It killed him inside to see Etho like this - they could almost have been mistaken for a real couple.

Even after the party, long after the moon had peaked high in the sky, Etho had been especially gentle and kind. Always in the back of his mind, Nebris wondered if there was something Etho was trying to get, even as Etho laid kiss after kiss along his chest, laid him on the bed, and brought him to a sweet, slow climax. Then Etho had said those words and his actions all seemed to make sense.

But still, Nebris wondered what was going on in Etho's mind. What made him say those things? He'd made no indication that he wanted anything beyond their simple friends with benefits arrangement - made no indication that he wanted anything else with anyone. Maybe it was simply a drunken mistake. It had to have been a drunken mistake - right? It wouldn't have been the first time someone had said something stupid after too many drinks. Nebris himself had had his fair share of such things.

Though, he still couldn't help but wonder. There had to be even the tiniest something in there to make him say those things. At least that's what he tried to convince himself, even when the next time he saw Etho, nothing had changed between them at all.

Things seemed almost hopeless, but without a doubt, Nebris was a man hopelessly in love.

~ ~ ~


	15. Day 15: 69

Mutual. A single word their whole agreement had been riding on. Whether it be mutual attraction, mutual lust, or a mutual desire for an outlet for the week's stresses, Nebris didn't know, but at this point it didn't really matter. Too distracted by Etho humming around his cock, thoughts were too easily driven away as he tried to remember to keep sucking; the harder he sucked, the more Etho retaliated, the harder it was to concentrate.

The sensations were overbearing: Etho's fingers digging into his hips, the sweetened smell of arousal, and the unbidden pleasure Etho brought with each lap of his tongue. He wanted to arch his back, clench his fists, cry out. Pinned by Etho's lithe body, he could merely double his efforts and hope for the best.

Until finally, mere torturous moments after, they came together, revelling in the shared bliss. Briefly, Etho wondered why they didn't do this more often. Nebris sighed, enjoying the short retreat from the outside world. Sometimes it was nice to forget the world and let the pleasure take over. Maybe Etho was right - maybe he did need to try and lighten up a bit and in Etho's words "not be so mopey all the time about whatever it was that you're always moping about".

~ ~ ~


	16. Day 16: On The Floor (A Smut-Free OOG Interlude)

"What, do you expect me to just roll around that filthy-ass floor in my underwear?!" exclaimed Guude. His over-dramatised belligerence was rather amusing, considering that the tiled floor had been recently mopped and was thus spotless. Not to mention that that floor was no covered in an old white sheet, protecting it from any possible paint-splatters.

Bdubs crossed his arms, standing about in nothing but white underwear. Guude, sharing his lack of clothes huffed when Bdubs pouted, raising his eyebrows into his best puppy-dog face. "Fine, guy. But if I get rabies or something..."

Bdubs shrugged. "Hey man, you agreed to this and besides, there's nothing even remotely dirty about this floor. After failing to supress a laugh, Bdubs pecked Guude on the cheek and gave the waistband of his briefs a quick flick. "Anyhow, are you gonna call first or what?"

Guude shot Bdubs a half-hearted glare and gave the spinner a flick. "Right foot, yellow," he announced. Bdubs took a step onto the plastic mat, his foot sinking into cold yellow paint. He wriggled his toes in the viscous substance and grinned. Guude pulled a face but he couldn't hide the smile curling the corners of his lips.

Numerous turns later and the pair were covered in splatters of brightly coloured paint. Bdubs was stretched across the map, stomach to the air as he rested on hands and feet. Guude was tensed with effort, left hand next to Bdubs' right foot, his right toot next to Bdubs' left hand, the other leg settled against Bdubs' shoulder. He used is other hand to reach across and turn the spinner, now smeared in an assortment of different colour.

"Left hand, blue," he said with a giggle. Bdubs snaked his hand around Guude's leg reaching for the next unused blue dot. His muscles shook and droplets of sweat mixed with the paint on the back of his neck. He took a deep breath, placed his hand, and slipped. With a sharp cry, he toppled to the floor, accidentally taking out one of Guude's legs. The other man toppled onto him, landing in the thick painted mess.

Guude laughed, wiping an extra large dollop of red across Bdubs' face. Bdubs groaned. More paint smeared along his skin as he rolled over, taking Guude with him. "This was your idea," Guude laughed. Bdubs scooped up a glob of yellow paint and smacked it across Guude's chest. Guude laughed again then reached for a sizeable hunk of blue.

"You're on," challenged Bdubs, scrambling across the sodden Twister mat. With a wicked grin, he scooped up as much paint as he could and made a beeline straight for Guude. At that moment, the pair were very grateful they'd already covered everything with white painters' sheets. Things were about to get real messy, as if they weren't already messy enough but both were loving it. Paint and Twister had to be one of their best Secret Saturday ideas yet.

~ ~ ~


	17. Day 17: In a Public Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This. This is the one that really tripped me up and led me to call quits on the challenge. But tonight I had inspiration for it heck yea. It could have been expanded into something full-on but I have plans for the next chapter whenever the fuck that'll be written.

Nebris should have known by now that Etho was a cruel and dangerous game. But no, he never seemed to learn and after another bet adding an extra hour to their little deal, he now had to pay the price.

And this is why, after an hour of merciless teasing, he was tied to fence-post right in the middle of spawn. Not to mention being butt naked with a familiar black vibrator up his ass as well as a shiny new cock ring keeping him standing to attention. Boy did Etho have a sick sense of humour. At least it was the middle of the night.

Though the sleepy darkness was a punishment in its own right. Nebris could still taste the blood from where he'd bit through his lip trying to keep himself quiet. Heaven knows what would happen if he ended up waking someone, especially in this state. It was true that a few of the other Mindcrackers had such unusual relations like that between himself and Etho but it was an unspoken rule to try and keep your private life, well, private.

Despite the fears that kept his heart racing, Nebris kept his safeword in the back of his mind. Harm wasn't the intent of this punishment, after all. However, tonight's game wasn't exactly about comfort either. No, it was about pride.

He'd made the mistake of calling Etho weak. He'd since learnt that that was not the kind of challenge you'd want to behold on the man. The ninja was anything but weak and had been intent on spending this session proving just how wrong Nebris was. It had been blissfully torturous and even now, Nebris was still struggling to hold himself together.

Ghostly sensations tickled his skin and he shivered at the thoughts. As their sessions had become more adventurous, Etho had shown Nebris an entirely new realm of pleasure and good god he was hooked. Some of the things Etho had shown him - he hadn't know they could even be pleasurable but now he could barely believe the things he'd been missing.

Nebris closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, choking back a moan. Where was the damn guy anyway? He'd said he'd be back soon but by this point he was just about convinced Etho had gone and fallen asleep on him. If he had, Nebris just hoped to god he'd be back before morning. He definitely did not want to be caught like this by any of the others.

Letting his thoughts run adrift, he waited. Leaves rustled and his body continued to shiver and ache until finally, he felt warm fingers trail along his spine. With a shiver, Nebris gasped. "About bloody time," he spat, heat rising to his cheeks.

From behind him, Etho hummed, his hands coming to rest on Nebris' hips. "Have you been a good bye while I was gone," Etho said teasingly, "because I've brought you a present." Nebris nodded in the darkness, pulse already beginning to race. This was going to be good.

~ ~ ~


End file.
